Nothing is what it seems
by estefany1432
Summary: Shizuku Ishi is the new sub-editor of Ijuuin Sensei, the famous mangaka of The Kan. He never thought that his life was going to change because of him and, of course, never cruised his mind that he was going to fall in love with him. However, Ijuuin Sensei is in love with Takahashi Misaki. What kind of path is going to take the destiny about Shizuku's love and life?


**_Hi everyone! How are you?_**

**_This fic is about Ijuuin Kyo sensei and Shizuku Ishi, both characters from Junjou Romantica._**

**_Originally, this fan fic was made in spanish by Estef, Britt and me (Marie) but, thanks to Xiva and Sakea Aleese (our translator and editor), who worked really hard for his translation, we are bringing to everyone of you this beatiful story in english._**

**_This little project of us, actually have more than 18 chapters (ongoing) in spanish and step by step we hope to translate it everything. If we complete successfully the five first chapters and we note that our fic won fans in that short period of time, we promise you to continue with the translation, however, if this project fails... We just have to work more harder and fulfill your expectations. We hope that you enjoy it and fall in love with this couple, just like us._**

* * *

**1. Fated encounter**

_The future belongs to those who ask for it; those who ask over and over again_

These words generally considered a motto to the optimistic… But… Are they true?...The future it´s bonded to destiny… The actions we do depends on the course of other actions… "Destiny" it´s the path your life has to go through, the predisposed actions and events, a guide to follow… The flow that drag us merciless and forces us to go through the way that it commands us…

If people can´t fight against the force of the unsparing current called Destiny… Then why are we so hard-headed to swim against its will? At the end, any effort won't be nothing more than a pathetic attempt to challenge its mandate; it will be very bold and reckless…

The only result at the end will be a tortuous deception that will slowly consume our heart, draining the impulse to keep on walking, making fall abruptly our illusions impacting on the floor to break in a million of pieces, remaining only the rest of what they were; that's why I have resigned myself to the whim of destiny, following the flow of the current and go through the path to whatever it takes me without contradicting it…

A simple and boring life; but free of all deception provoked by the defeat and regret of never accomplished dreams.

I´ve never been tempted to object with insolence and audacity its mandate… It´s only one of the reasons why I show myself indifferent to any change or event… I will always accept, redeeming myself to my fate… Could one day wake up within me the bold impulse to swim against the merciless current that drags us to a life without dreams and desires?

I doubt it… I´ve never needed them… They only cause me distress and hold back my firm steps through the path of life… An existence far from the dreams and wishes; but thus free from any pain and deception, replacing it with cold indifference… That is that kind of life…

That is the kind of life I chose to live.

/o/o/o/o/

– So graduated with honors from Tokyo University, you have accomplished all the requirements and passed all the requested tests… Now tell us… Why did you choose to work in this firm? – Asked one of the higher-ups, looking at me carefully, while the others waited expectantly for my answer.

– I don´t have a special reason… I´m just searching for a job… Any firm will do fine. – I calmly muttered, and observed at the same time how the attendees were exchanging their glances. The room was filled with a deadly silence…

– Hahahaha, What an interesting and honest young man we have here! – The silence was broken by the firm´s Senior Managing Director. – I think you have potential! – He muttered happily still overcome by laughter. All the presents gawked at him, to proceed to change their glances to one annoyed, nonetheless he didn´t seem troubled by this, au contraire, he kept his mocking demeanor.

– Excuse me, but… I don´t think so… What could we expect from someone that doesn´t have the slightest interest in our firm? – differed one of the higher-ups who gathered the courage to show his disagreement with the opinion of the Director.

The others just nodded supporting his comment.

– If I´m allowed to make myself clear… I never said that my performance as a employee of this firm would be poor… I do lack of a motive that makes me want to work here… But, that doesn´t mean that my working performance would be mediocre. I don´t have an interest in provide my services to a particular firm… That´s why I don´t care what company I´m in… My working performance won´t be affected by this. – All the attendee looked at me annoyed… I started to think that this will add up to my list of failures. I´ll have to think which place I´ll be going to now… This isn´t new to me. It´s always the same to wherever place I go…I filled the requirements, good education, good references… But, all went downhill when they asked me about my decision of why I chose that company, same question same answer… Only one result… My destiny has played with and caused havoc in my life, while I just permitted it without much importance… After all… It wasn't as if I do something it will change the result.

– You are right. – What? – If you don´t have any desire to work in any particular company, the quality of your work shouldn´t be affected… It´s not like you were working against your will after all… – Said the Director in a serious tone, but, still with the smirk in his face… It was like he was amusing himself.

– Isaka-san… With all due respect, I think you are making a misjudgment in this matter. – Another person from the meeting intervenes.

– Nah… I´m right, and I´m having a good feeling about this… Or… Someone dares to doubt of my intuition? – He wandered his glance overall the aforementioned, showing in his voice confidence, and in his gaze defiance.

No one said a word after that.

– That means?… I got the job?… Because I see that they don´t agree with you completely… – I mentioned with contempt, while everyone were looking daggers at me for my "insolent" words.

Isaka-san settled himself even more in his seat, setting his feet in the desktop, projecting a carefree look.

– Umm… I´m thinking… But first I have to ask you something… Do you mind? –…I don´t know what to think about this…

– What is it about? – I asked, staring him with a neutral tone… This is something far from the usual interviews… Is my destiny going to play a joke on me?

– Let´s talk hypothetically… What would you do if you are in charge of an author that always refuses to deliver his manuscripts before the deadlines? You have to keep in mind that is a well known and famous author, which means you have to choose carefully your words… What would you do to make him accomplish his job? – He asked, staring at me implying in his gaze curiosity and defiance.

– The author at the moment of selling the copyrights of his works to an editorial company, he signs a contract where it's stipulated the deadlines in which he has to deliver his works… By refusing to work and deliver his works, he is breaking his contract violating the law this mea- –

– This is not possible…! Are you implying that we should legally sue our authors?! Do you know what that means?! And we are talking about a recognized author! What are you thinking?! – One of the higher-ups rose suddenly from his seat, giving me a very upset look.

– Excuse me, but… It´s not correct to interrupt what others are saying… So please, Could you sit down and let me continue? – I looked at him calmly and unfazed, not even perturbed by the intense glare directed at me.

– Aoyama, please take your seat and let this young man continue his response. – Ordered Isaka-San, making the aforementioned reluctantly took his seat. – Now, please continue. – He indicated me.

– An author is committed legally to fulfill the deadlines stipulated on the contract. However, I´m not proposing to take legal actions against the author… If I mention this, it´s because we have to keep in mind that the author can´t refuse to deliver his works on time… Let's weight out this… Who would lose more in a legal conflict between a publishing firm and an author, having an existing contract in between signed by this author? The answer is clear as water… However, this firm´s problem is that it keeps forgetting this detail… As a result they end giving in the author´s whim, allowing and nurturing the misguided idea that they can do whatever they want… Anyway the company won´t entail enough from the author to respect the contract, and even worst if their desires are satisfied, giving them more time in their deadlines to deliver their works, waiting patiently until the author takes responsibility on accomplish their job as they feel like… You said to take in account that it´s about a famous author, for me there it´s no difference between who it is and who it´s not… Giving preferential treatment to famous authors will atrophy their talent, that´s why they are the most difficult people to deal with, and that is because their contributors tend to have a pampered treatment with them… – I noted with a serious tone.

–Pfft. – One of the attendees snorted notoriously annoyed.

– All authors should be treated equally without any special treatment… – I continued ignoring that person. – Authors relay on the editorial firm more than they think… That´s why, if I were part of the work team, I would take care to defend this fact… Because even though they know it, they ignored this as they see fit, because they know that we won´t do anything about it. I would force those authors to return to their position they must be: An author giving their Works to an editorial firm to be published and with this share in the profits product of a fair and honest deal without imposing their whims above the firm. – The atmosphere was filled with a hostile environment charged by the annoyance emanate by all the spectators.

It´s true after all… They don´t do their jobs well… Facts are stubborn things.

– Unbelievable! Hahahaha! – Isaka-san said in a fit of laughter. – You are the first person that says something like that. I didn´t expect this kind of answer Hahahahaha! – Why am I having the impression that at any moment he could crack up with a hysterical laughter?

– You see, Isaka-san? This boy definitively won´t be useful to this editorial firm… With that contemptuous way to address to other´s work performance… – You again, Aoyama-San? I think I have become worthy of your loathing… Really… It´s an honor.

– Off course I see it, Aoyama… And I think that this boy has stumbled on something in a matter of minutes what we haven´t in years… – All the spectator were glaring at me like they were driven by murder… I wonder if they are capable of that… – I like you… Your way of thinking is something that I haven´t seen among my employees… And frankly I feel scammed… Those authors have been making a fool of me all this time! – Snorted annoyed. – Now, what was I going to say? Oh yes! Aoyama tell Kirishima to go to my office when he comes back… I´ve got a splendid idea. – Smirking to himself. – And you… Ehrm… What was your name? – He consulted my application sheet. – Well… You can count yourself as this firm´s new acquisition. I trust that you will keep your word… I´m seeking to that eagerly, Shizuku-Kun. – He shot a smirk at me. – And Aoyama…Don´t forget what I asked you. – He spoke to the aforementioned in a serious manner, while he was nodding in an annoyed way. – Well, I leave you to work on your professional relationships, Shizuku-Kun. – He said goodbye waving his hand, while he parted his way from the meeting room.

– I hope you´re happy, Isn´t it? Let´s see how long will last. –

– I don´t know about you, but I only foresee the beginning of this editorial firm´s decline…–

– He won´t last in this firm, we shouldn´t worry with that "problem". –

– I hope you enjoy your time in this firm… I assure you that we´ll be helping you to getting used to be here… Just don´t become another "mediocre" employee. –

Each and every one of the higher-ups left the room, not without dedicating to me a glare full of their most refined and selective hatred, along with some "warm" word, worthy of the "professional" people they are, while I just looked at them with simple indifference, and not replying to their taunting, letting them to leave me alone in the room…

Definitively this was not something I contemplated will happen…

It seems my "destiny" has have very interesting plans for me. I won´t let this take me by surprise… If it´s already decided, I will accept it without complaining… I still don´t know what kind of events will unleash with this unplanned outcome, I will stay calm and placid before anything, not letting anything nor anyone interfere with the path I should go through… A path that has dragged me again to the merciless flow called "destiny".

/o/o/o/o/

Two weeks have passed since that job interview at Marukawa publishing company, where after some unexpected events I ended up being hired by the firm, receiving almost immediately the letter of acceptance that ensured the approval to be part of the working team.

I wonder if the higher-ups were in disagreement until the end. I doubt they accepted it; after all, I did something that for sure none other applicant has dared to do… To point out their flaws and mistakes… In any case, I didn´t have the intention of lie to them and to try to please the higher-ups.

It´s plausible that everyone finds my way of acting very mistaken; if you want to get a job the best way is to try to win the sympathy of everyone but, I always ended up being brutally honest with what I say, without contemplating the reactions that unleash my words, even with this, to my surprise and theirs… I was hired…

Now I´m at the publishing company, as the letter of acceptance indicated, in the assigned department … It seems that my "friend" Aoyama-San, was the deputy chief of Japun editing department.

Now I understand his words better, as that explains why they receive me with that heavy embracing aura as well, and their stares like sharp knives ready to kill. The only ones who seem indifferent to this situation were the editor-in-chief of the department Kirishima-San, and one of my fellow editors Kimura-San. From there my presence otherwise was not tolerated, even less accepted…

It´s a shame… For them I mean… Because I intend to stay in this job as long as I can… Now that…

– Shizuku-Kun. – Kirishima-San, approaches to me in an earnest manner. – I know that this seems premature, since it´s your first day and you are just learning the way an editor works, but the situation has taken this direction… That´s why I´ll give you your first assignment…– He said with a serious tone.

– Tell me, Kirishima-San. – I answered, staring at him, waiting to know what my supposedly first assignment is about.

– I need you to go to Ijuuin-Sensei´s home to pick up the manuscript. A situation came up and I have to leave the company, so I´m not available and the printers are on our backs… Although I don´t think you´ll have any problems, after all, now you are Ijuuin-Sensei´s sub-editor. – I heard how when he finished saying this, Aoyama-San cleared his throat clearly annoyed.

In the end, just few hours ago when this news was revealed, it unleashed complaints from my coworkers in the entire department, but, especially from Aoyama-San, who claimed himself as the most capable to take the place of the former sub-editor…

I imagine that his pride was severely hit when he found out that his desired position was given to a "newbie"… I know, our friendship will grow stronger…

– Understood. I´ll go as soon as I can to collect the manuscript. – I said without paying much attention to the bad vibes that my coworkers emanate, receiving the address, and immediately left the department.

It seems he was really in a hurry…

– Shizuku-Kun… I´ll give you a piece of advice. – I was ready to leave the department too and go to that address when the voice of Aoyama-San stopped me.

– Tell me. – I looked at his face with indifference.

– Umm… Nevermind… I was considering giving you some advice that would help you very much with Sensei… But, for some reason… I changed my mind. – He smirked, perhaps thinking that I would want to count on his wise advice… I think that he is unaware that I couldn´t care less.

– What a shame. – I said without importance to then leave the department.

It doesn´t matter the times that they want to goad me… Nor their rejective glares or that aura of annoyance that takes over the entire department when I´m present there.

They won´t make me divert from my true objective…

I never expected that this would turn real, but… Definitively I won´t let anything or anyone makes me give up… Not this time…

It seems destiny is favoring me; things are happening out of the ordinary, and thus changing the course of my mundane life… But, this time… I can have the certainty that… It will be for good…

/o/o/o/o/

– I´m Exhausted! -I can´t believe those idiots from the editorial company are calling me every hour for the stupid manuscript! -I want to rest! – I shouted while I was hanging up the phone and then returned to my work area, which was a total mess because of the frequency I came and went to the library that I have in my apartment, to take the books I used as reference for my manga; this caused I ended up throwing those books around me, making it impossible to walk around the different rooms and lounges.

This is my fault… I let myself get swept along by my stupid self-confidence and I forgot that I had to finish the manuscript on time. How many times do I have to remember that I have to organize better my schedules? I have no idea! I´ve been in this business a long time and it can´t be possible that I haven´t learnt how in hell I must organize myself better! Ahrg! But, wait!

I sat down in front of my drafting table.

Now I remember what happened that time… Yes, definitively was because of that guy…

– I hate him! – I shouted annoyed.

I´m pretty sure that this writer and Takahashi-Kun have a special relationship… If it wasn´t like that then… Why´d I noticed certain vexed tone in his words and the fakery of his stupid smile when he interrupted the moment I was congratulating Takahashi-Kun for being accepted in the company?…

Definitively those two are very close… I must do something about it, because I never thought that I would have been bothered about it…

But what the hell! To be honest, it´s fun in some way… I kept wandering in my mind when I heard the doorbell…

– How annoying! – I exclaimed while I was by the intercom. – SO DAMN ANNOYING, JUST LEAVE IT! Who are you and what do you want?– I shouted through the intercom to the moron that came to disturb me.

–…Umm… I'm Shizuku Ishi, the new employee of Japun department; I´m here to pick up the manuscript. – Shizuku… Ishi? I asked a bit confused.

I don´t believe it… Now it seems I have a newbie behind me… What other goddamn thing should be happening to me?

Damn you!… All right… Do you want the frigging manuscript? You got it!

– Shizuku Ishi-Kun… Could you please lift your sight just a moment to my balcony and wait for it a few seconds to come out? –

– Eh…?… Sure… – Said in a little confused tone, while I was going to the balcony with the manuscript in hand, luckily I finished it on time.

– HEY! Think fast! – I yelled, while I was throwing the manuscript through the balcony.

That´ll teach those editors to not bother me more than necessary.

I turn my sight downward for a moment and paid attention to how the sheets of the manuscript were flying through the air, and some of them were falling directly to a puddle of mud that was there formed by the heavy rainfall of the few past days; in the same way I noticed, how that poor boy fell in the puddle to save those sheets from the imminent fall.

– Oops… I missed… What a clumsy… – I muttered with indifference.

I wonder how it feels to be in his situation. His first day and started on the wrong foot… Someone should have told him that every author and writer has a backup copy of his works, therefore, he just would ask me the backup of the pages that were ruined; in other words, this turns him into a greenhorn… If he would have known that, he would avoid getting dirty like that.

Anyway, it´s not my problem… Getting a little wet never hurt anyone, he´ll get over it someday. Besides, he deserves it for ringing the damned doorbell like his life depended on it.

– Damn it! My head hurts! – I complaint while I closed the balcony doors.

Now that I´m done with work, I deserve a break and a good nap… The kind of nap that you won't wake up until the next day.

Without further ado I directed myself to my bedroom and I went to sleep peacefully.

/o/o/o/o/

–Ugh… I thought that this company prohibits the entry of tramps. –

–…–

– My advice would have been very useful… "What a shame" –

–…–

– Shizuku-Kun, but… What happened to you? – Asked, Kimura-San very concerned when he saw messy condition of my clothes.

–…That mangaka…– Was the only thing that came out from my mouth.

– Eh? Wait… Don´t tell me that… – His face changed into one full of surprise. – What did you say to Ijuuin-Sensei?! – He asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

I don´t understand anything… I don´t want to understand.

– As far I can see Kirisihima-San isn´t back… – I searched for him in the department but no avail. Apparently he still hasn´t resolve his problem so he hasn´t returned.

– I´m here fo—What the hell happened to you?! –Kirishima-San exclaim, practically mimicking Kimura-San´s same expression.

– The newbie wanted to take a bath, that´s all, Kirishima-San…Although I think he confused a public bath with a dirty puddle, Hahaha…! – One of the editors beside them teased in a mean way, followed by some laughter from his partners whom enjoy this situation.

I may seem pathetic… But I assure you that you are much worse… You are unaware of "this" and even if you knew it you couldn´t do anything about it.

– Shizuku… I don´t understand… Why you didn´t went home instead of coming here? – Kirishima-San gave a glance with… Pity?

– Because I told you that I would bring the manuscript as soon as possible, and I don´t intend to break my word. – I explained, while I was giving him the manuscript. – I won´t let anything… OR ANYONE interfere in my way. – I declared sternly.

Kirishima-San was silent for a moment, staring at me, like he was studying me or searching for something in my inscrutable appearance.

– You´re too serious and responsible for your age… Way too much I would say… – Said without taking his eyes from me.

– It´s that bad? – I asked dryly.

– No… It isn´t… – He just answered, while we were holding our stares, like if we were engaged in some kind of duel of stares down.

There was a slow-paced moment in which none of us said a word… It wasn´t an awkward silence… It was like we were just having a conversation with our stare, until Kirishima-San broke the silence with a long exhausted sigh.

– It was Ijuuin-Sensei…Isn't it? –

– That doesn´t matter now… I was just doing my job, is clear that this kind of things could happen, risks of the trade… – I said coldly.

– I´m so sorry, Shizuku… I should have warned you that this would happen if you were going to Sensei´s home… – He put his hand in my shoulder apologetically. – Ijuuin-Sensei is… "Special", he is usually a nice person who with you can easily have a pleasant chat, and his company can be enjoyable, but… There are periods of time, which are generally prior periods, when Sensei loses his direction, and with that his mood is affected, making him to be a little… Well, you saw it yourself… It was very irresponsible of my part to send you without telling you this, but, it didn´t cross my mind at that moment… I hope you can understand Sensei… – Said Kirishima-San, trying to justify him.

But, no matter what he says or what excuses he gives me… From my own judgment I came to a conclusion about him… And I´m completely sure, that no one will make me change of mind.

I just nodded with my head.

Kirishima-San stared at me, searching for a clue of what was on my mind, but no avail.

– Well… Let´s better forget this little incident… Shizuku, that´s all for today, you´ve done enough, as you know I will train you along with Aoyama-San… – The aforementioned sighed. – For a month, when this period finishes you will be officially Ijuuin-Sensei´s sub-editor, Aren´t you happy? – He asked, smiling…

I´m overflowed with happiness…

– I´ll do my best on my job, thank you Kirishima-San… Aoyama-San… – I shot a glance to where he was and I notice that he shuddered in his seat when I mention him with my cold look and icy tone of voice.

It must be very humiliating for a man over 40 to be affected by the words from a young boy like me.

What a shame…

/o/o/o/o/

– Shizuku-Kun! Where are the copies that I asked? – Exclaimed Aoyama-San in a demanding tone.

He supposedly should be training me for the editor´s job but, instead of that he is treating me as his errand boy, running back and forth through all the building…

I think he hasn´t come with the most effective way to show his appreciation to me…

– Here you go. – I said calmly giving him the copies he had asked for.

– But what is wrong with you boy?! These are not the copies I asked! They were other documents! – He yelled, very angry throwing the papers to the ground causing damages to them.

Let it out of your system Aoyama-San… It will be good for you.

– These are the copies you asked me, you must be confused. – I said, disinterested looking at him unworriedly, not being affected by the glare full anger that was stabbing with wrath in me.

Aoyama-San… You will die soon if you don´t calm yourself…

– For God´s sake! Even the part-time boy could do a better job than you! Not only at making copies but also at being Ijuuin-Sensei´s editor! –

Wait… What was the last thing he said?

– What are you talking about Aoyama-San? – I asked in a serious manner, with a stare that demanded answers.

– Oh!…So that got your attention, isn´t it? I was starting to think that you were some kind of robot that anything would matters to him. – A smile showed in his face with an amused look.

I just stayed silently, without taking my eyes from him, waiting for him to deign to answer my question.

– All right… Just because I´m such a good person I´ll tell you…Have you met the part time worker, Takahashi Misaki? –

–…–

– I'll take that as a "No". – He settled in his seat while he let out a long sigh – Takahashi Misaki… Is the part time worker here in the publishing company, and sometimes he carries out orders for this precise department… Besides that he is the "special" one to Ijuuin-Sensei – Special you say?

– What do you mean by that? – I practically demanded for more details in this information.

– Well, to tell you the truth there are many rumors around the company about this… But what it´s well know is that this boy is the only one capable to bring out Sensei from his depression… And as you know very well when he is in that state, no one can bring him out from that… Only "him"… The reason of this, no one knows that´s why there have been many rumors around that conundrum… Also rumor has it that not a long time ago he was accepted as a full time worker here in the company… Do you know what the difference between you and that boy is? – He asked to me curious. – You don´t have a clue, right? – He just smirked. – It´s very simple Shizuku-Kun… This boy is almost your age. He was accepted the same way as you… The only difference with you is… That this boy is capable to be Ijuuin-Sensei´s editor, because he as his editor, Sensei would never fall into depression again and would deliver his manuscripts on time… Wouldn´t be wonderful? – He grinned from ear to ear. – But… Well, you know… You are his editor… Not him… I suppose that Isaka-San must be regretting in this moment for giving you the job, considering that Takahashi-Kun would have been better than you… Though you never know… Maybe you are about to receive your notice of termination so Takahashi-Kun could be your substitute. – He dedicated me an arrogant smirk.

My "friend" Aoyama-San turned to be into a mean-spirited person…

– What were the copies you asked? –

– These ones. – He gave me some sheets, which obviously weren't the same he requested in the beginning… – Don't delay. – He smiled in a triumphal way.

He must be thinking that his words affected me for sure, but… It wasn´t like that… Even more… I would say that they got me thinking…

What does this boy has, that is capable of doing something that amazing? I still recall the encounter that "this" person and I had… In truth the mood that he has when he is on that "depression phase" is horrible… But, to me he wasn´t depressed at all… More than depressed he was arrogant and annoying…

What a hateful personality…

Then… This boy must be truly special if he is capable of calming this guy, but… What is it …? I´d really want to know how this person is, so then I´ll finally know what is what he has that I don´t… So I can accomplish my job perfectly…

What is what Takahashi Misaki has that I don't have?

While I was thinking about this, I was going to the copying machine when Kirishima-San managed to bring me out of my pondering…

– Shizuku. – I went to him, and another young man. – He is the new editor in charge of Ijuuin-Sensei, Shizuku Ishi – He introduced me to the man that was in front of him.

Who is this person?

– He is the new employee, Takahashi-Kun –

…Him?

– It´s the first time we met. I´m Takahashi. – He introduced while he bowed.

–…Aah…–

…How disappointing…

– He is the boy who Ijuuin-Sensei has taking a liking to… – I said, staring at him coldly.

I´m somehow… Disappointed…

– He was recently accepted by the higher ups after he met the requirements, he is now two years your junior. – This I wasn´t expecting …

–…Ah… –

…Pathetic…

– Hello… – I muttered indifferently looking at him with a cold disdain.

He is nothing more than a run of the mil boy… Besides he seems to be very naïve and clueless… I was expecting someone better…

– Hello… – He answered, giving a nervous grin.

What an insignificant boy the great Takahashi Misaki turned out to be! Now I feel completely stupid by thinking that this person could have something that I was lacking… Very quickly you can notice the big gap there is between us… He would not last a day working as an editor…

But, then…Why he is so special to Ijuuin-Sensei? I don´t understand… To the naked eye he is just a common boy like any other. I doubt he has a hidden talent… Then…What is this ability he has that manages to motivate so much this Mangaka to bring him out from the condition he falls so easily? … Why is he so important to him?! … Why! I can´t understand it… This is… Annoying… This boy…

Annoys me…

– Right now Takahashi-Kun was going to Ijuuin-Sensei´s home to hand over some documents and gifts… It doesn´t bother you, right, Shizuku-Kun? – Kirishima-San asked me, but nevertheless, my eyes were fixing my gaze on the boy that was in front of me, noticing how Takahashi-San was waiting uncomfortable for my answer.

This is not right… Why? Why him and not me?

– I don´t care. – I said indifferently leaving them alone.

It´s true… After all I can´t let this affect me and makes me lose my calm composure… This person is not important enough to cause such havoc in me, it´s an insignificant common boy…Just that…

However…I can´t ignore the fact that it annoys me not knowing what makes this boy so special to that person, but is even more bothersome the fact that I´m giving him that importance… That is not…Normally in me…

What is wrong with me? What is wrong with my destiny? … But most of all is… Why I´m starting to care?!… Who the hell are you Takahashi Misaki?!

***THE NEXT DAY***

– Aoyama-San, here are the documents you asked for. – I muttered calmly, giving him the aforementioned papers.

– Good… And now bring me some coffee. – He ordered.

– Excuse me? –

– Didn´t you hear me? I told you to bring me coffee… and fast. – He snapped his fingers.

– Excuse me, Aoyama-San, but I´m not responsible for that kind of tasks. I was hired to be an editor, not to be the one who serves the coffee. – I crossed my arms looking at him with disinterest.

He just stared at me with complete irritation.

I know our friendship is too strong Aoyama-San… But, it's not right when you want to take advantage of your "friends" in that way.

– However, I was going to prepare one for myself. If you asked me as a favor, I could bring one for you too… – You should learn something from me Aoyama-San…

–No… I don´t want to anymore. – He settled in his seat turning his back to me.

I hope this doesn´t damage our beautiful friendship…

Without further ado I went to the coffee maker.

If I am not mistaken in only two days I will be officially an editor of… That person… I don´t know what to think about it… But the only thing I can assure is that I won´t let anything or anyone interferes in my professional career… Nothing…Nor anyone…

– Ah…! Shizuku…! Would you come here for a moment? I have to introduce to you somebody. – Kirishima-San called me from the far side of the rest area; he was with another man by his side. He seems younger than him but older than me.

I think something similar happened a few weeks ago. I hope Kirishima-San won't want to give me another "pleasant" surprise …

I went to them. Both were smiling happily… It seems that they get along. I simply stood silent, without any expression, wishing within myself that this wouldn´t take much time…

– Sensei, he is Shizuku Ishi. Your new editor – No I wasn't mistaken…– Shizuku-Kun, he is Ijuuin Kyo Sensei, the mangaka who you are in charge of from now on. –… This is even worse than the last time.

I suppose that I have to say something at this moment… Right?

– I´m Shizuku Ishi, your new editor…– I introduce myself while I bowed slightly.

I wonder if they notice that I omitted certain words like "pleased to meet you" in my introduction? Well, it doesn´t matter… Anyway, I don´t intend to lie… At the end I had the joy of meeting this person previously and I can assure that it wasn´t "pleasant" at all.

– Shizuku Ishi? – He seemed taken aback. – You're the boy that went to my apartment the other day, aren´t you? …. Oh, damn! – His expression seemed apologetic.

Truly…He is good… I almost bought it…

– I´m really sorry about the other day. I was stressed out by work that I took it out on you; I am really sorry, Shizuku-Kun. – Right…

–…Don´t worry… It happens to anyone… –…I suppose…

– You should let me do something for you as a compensation for my behavior, because it´s inexcusable what I did to you. Would you like to chat with me while having a cup of coffee after work? – He gave me a friendly grin… –this way we will get to know each other better and we will work in a suitable way, making things easier for you. –

I really would wish to spend some quality time with my "friend" Aoyama-San in this moment instead…

– Sensei… Please, leave Shizuku alone. Don´t try to flirt with someone who just entered in the company. – Kirishima-San said, in a teasing tone.

– Kirishima… You make it sound as if I´m some kind of a playboy; don´t give those kinds of ideas to our young editor. – He said laughing, mocking his apologetic gesture.

– That won´t happen, don't worry about it, Ijuuin-Sensei. – I muttered sternly.

Off course, you don´t have to worry… My opinion about you I already made it times ago… I doubt you can make me think otherwise about yourself…

– So… What do you say Shizuku-Kun? Would you go with me for a cup of coffee? – He said to me in a friendly tone.

I shouldn´t be surprised… Everyone uses a facade to interact within the society to win over people… In this moment he is using it. It´s nothing more than some mask of sympathy to disguise his true nature… I mustn't be fooled by his fallacy… And in no way...

Give him that importance…

– I don´t have any problem with that, Ijuuin-Sensei. – I answered coldly.

And in the end…I can´t reject that invitation, it would be like neglecting my job, and not carrying it out sufficiently… It doesn´t matter if I like this person or not, it won´t be an obstacle to fulfill my duty…

– Very well… It would be a rendezvous leaving work then. I'm so eager to get to know you better, Shizuku-Kun. – He mentioned with a gentle voice, while he was giving me a dazzling smile.

–… Sure… – I answered icily when I turned around and went back to Japun department, leaving them alone in the rest area.

I don´t have intention to mask myself in front of him… And by no means pretend to win his esteem. I will simply obey what it says in my contract as his editor… I have a feeling that he will be "pleased" with me too, like I was with him…

***LATER IN A COFFEESHOP ON SOME PART OF THE CITY***

– I´m very glad that you´ve accepted my invitation to drink a cup of coffee, Shizuku-Kun… To tell the truth I thought that you perhaps didn´t like me very much because of what happened last time. – He laughed slightly.

– Is just that I don´t mix my personal impressions with work related matters. – When I finished saying these words he stopped his laugh to stare intently at me.

I corresponded to his stare with the same intensity, none of us said a word, and we just fixed our eyes to the other. The environment had turned dense and suffocating.

– Good evening, would you like to order now? – A waitress came to our table, changing the environment abruptly, as well as the semblance of the person I had in front of me, transforming his serious face into a very pleasant expression.

– I would like a cup of coffee, please. –he Indicated, giving her a smile that made her blush quickly.

So maybe Kirishima-San wasn´t so wrong as I thought…

The waitress stared stupidly at his face for a long time until she realized this and then she turned to me.

– The same. – I said stony without looking at her.

Maybe she got upset, because she left without saying a word.

– So you say you don´t mix your personal impressions with work related issues? – He looked at me with interest. – Interesting…Could you explain to me what exactly that means? –

–…It´s simple… If I want to perform well my job I mustn´t be influenced by personal opinions regarding the people I work with. I just fulfill my work…That´s all. – I explained.

– So… What is it you think about me until now, both professionally and personally? – He seemed very interested in my answer.

–…I can´t have an exact opinion of how you are in the professional field, because I have yet to work with you, but from what I´ve been told… I think you are a person who knows what your job is, you know what you have to do and therefore you do it… However you tend to divert from the path, causing to your working pace to decline and delay the process of getting ready the manuscript… The problem is the attitude you have when this happens… An attitude that I can already imagine … But I won´t say anything until I confirm my theories. – I said calmly looking at him disinterested resting my chin in my hand. – On the other hand, what I think about you in a personal field is better based than my opinion in the professional field… Unfortunately, I rather reserve my judgment on this. After all, it´s not like that would affect our working relationship. – I said sternly.

– Oh, I see… How interesting…From this I deduce that you are very observant boy… – Indicated still smiling. –… What will you do about it? I mean, about my attitude, Can you deal with that? In other words if you can analyze me in such way, I suppose that you already know what to do, Don´t you? –his gaze showed a hidden curiosity.

It really seemed that no one had the courage to tell him directly… How spoiled he really is

–…Off course I know what I´m going to do… Unlike the other editors that have worked with you; let me tell you that I´m different. If you have this attitude about your work it must be for a number of reasons…But, without a doubt, not being pushed enough by them and always pleasing you just so you don't get annoyed, plays an important role here. You must know that I´m not an agreeable person, and much less "gentle" regarding the treatment given to my mangakas… With me as your editor you can forget about all those privileges… I assure to you that not only me, but yourself too, will have excellent results… Although I suppose it will be hard for you if you decide not to cooperate with me. – I said in a calm tone.

– Really? I´d like to see that. What´s more, I think I will have plenty of fun with you, Shizuku-Kun… I´m dying to see what you have planned to make this bad attitude disappear. –his stare reflected defiance, just as the smirk on his lips is spiteful.

I´m starting to think that for him, this is nothing more than a game… How childish…

– I hope you still think the same way after having me as your editor… I may seem young, but I assure to you, that you can´t rely on that kind of judgment… Don´t underestimate me… – It was impossible for me to hold back the impulse of return his defiant gaze.

This person… isn't taking me seriously….

– Really interesting! – He started to laugh loudly. – I´m so excited to work with you, seriously… Ah! By the way… – He looked intently into my eyes then brushed his hand against my hair. – You have something in your hair… –He mentioned, while he smiled suggestively to lastly caress my cheek and finally show me the fuzz I had on my hair. – …You see? Ah, and… Really… You still haven´t told me what you think about me outside the work setting. –

A…Fuzz…? This mangaka… Is weird…

–…I…–

– I apologize for the wait – nevertheless, the waitress came, interrupting what I was going to say.

She left two cups of coffee on the table, while she gave him a flirting smile, and an annoyed look to me …

I found myself another friend… I´m so excited…

– I already told you that I wanted to keep my opinion to myself. – I declared stonily to then take a sip from my cup of coffee.

–…That´s somehow unfair, Don´t you think? I´ll let you off the hook for now. But, that doesn´t mean that I have forgotten about it, and… – He stopped abruptly to then look at me confused. –… Are you having your coffee without cream or sugar? – He asked bewildered.

– That´s how I like my coffee. I don´t like sweet things. – I said with disinterest in that matter…It´s not a big deal.

–…I doubt that coffee has a good flavor like that. It must be very bitter, but I guess it fits you. – He grinned amused, expecting a reaction from his commentary, but, I didn´t show any, and I continue tasting my coffee. – Also I would like to ask why did you decided to work at Marukawa publishing company. – He stared at me with interest…

Why everybody have to ask me that?

– I don´t have any especial motivation. – I answered without much interest.

– Oh, Come on! You must have had some reason to want to enter at Marukawa. You are young and probably you must have your own ambitions. Surely there is something that has motivated you to make you want to get into this company. –

…This… it's turning… Annoying…

– All right… I´ll tell you if you answer another question, Don´t you agree? – I noted how the hesitation showed on his features for a few seconds, to then change his face into a amused one… Maybe I can take advantage from this situation…

– Go ahead… You can ask me anything… Shizuku-Kun. – He grinned at me interested in what I wanted to say, while he settled on his chair.

– What exactly is the kind of relationship that you have with "Takahashi Misaki"? – I asked firmly while I looked at his eyes with resolution

Maybe I haven´t thought this out in the best way… Maybe this person is not my liking… And maybe I have earned his despise… But, without any doubt I must know… What does Takahashi Misaki means to him?

It seems that the day I never thought would be possible has come, has reached finally at my door, bringing with it the desire to challenge that capricious and merciless current called "destiny"…

What will this event unlashes in the path of my routine life? Will I be capable to swim against its will and finally arrive to land?, Or will its strength simply drag me merciless, making me collide against the hard rocks and turning me back to my dark and cold reality where I belong?… Whatever the outcome will be…

There is no turning back…

**_It will continue..._**

* * *

**_Please, let us know your opinion about this story, cause we will very happy to hear it. Bye bye!_**


End file.
